


Wariat - ale mój

by janekburza (kasssumi)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prank Wars
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/janekburza
Summary: Peter nie wie, co sprawić Johnny'emu na urodziny, więc niemądrze decyduje się zrobić mu żart, czym wywołuje wojnę. Nikt nie powiedział, że Peter ma dobre pomysły. A urodziny Johnny'ego zbliżają się wielkimi krokami...





	1. Day 2 - Competition | Dzień 2 - Rywalizacja

**Author's Note:**

> Za przejrzenie i betę dziękuję [theKasia Lin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin), [Heidi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidi1611/pseuds/Heidi1611), [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO).
> 
> Fik inspirowany teledyskami do utworów [She's Crazy But She's Mine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kp7jX9EJCfo) oraz [Самая красивая](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PtOOsjN3bjg).

Peter zupełnie nie miał pomysłu, co podarować Johnny’emu na urodziny, a dwunasty marca zbliżał się wielkimi krokami. Johnny nie pomagał; jego “nic nie potrzebuję, mam ciebie” tylko denerwowało Petera i powodowało, że złoczyńcy trochę mocniej obrywali od Spider-Mana, bo wbrew pozorom był to dla niego zdrowy sposób wyładowania frustracji.

Miarka się przebrała, kiedy na kolejne pytanie Petera Johnny po prostu uśmiechnął się i cmoknął go w usta, a potem wrócił do jedzenia pizzy, nie odpowiadając wcale. Jak to możliwe, że wcześniej, kiedy nie byli razem, Peter bez problemu znajdował jakieś drobiazgi, które mógł mu sprezentować, a teraz nie mógł nic wymyślić? Nie chciał dać mu kolejnego fartucha do kolekcji, bo może i Johnny bardzo je lubił i nosił z dumą w czasie gotowania, to jednak Peter wolałby dać mu coś… więcej. Coś, co nie byłoby zwykłym jajcarskim prezentem. 

Zostawił Johnny’ego na kanapie i wyszedł z loftu oknem, postanawiając pobujać się do Baxter Building i z powrotem, aby nie udusić Johnny’ego za kompletny brak kooperacji. Pomogło – wracał już uspokojony, z uśmieszkiem na ustach; doskonale wiedząc, jak może się odegrać.

Wszedł również przez okno i podszedł do Johnny’ego tylko na chwilę, aby pocałować go w skroń, a potem zniknął w łazience. Johnny nic nie powiedział, ale ściszył telewizor, poprawnie zgadując, że Peter chce się już położyć. Ostatecznie zrozumiał, że Peter naprawdę musi wcześnie wstawać do pracy, a bycie bohaterem zwykłych, maluczkich ludzi wymaga od niego dużo siły, więc przystosował się i nie wymagał od Petera siedzenia po nocach. Peter zostawił kostium w łazience na pralce, skąd też zabrał spodnie od piżamy – prezent od Johnny’ego, dlatego były niebieskie, z logiem Fantastycznej Czwórki na udzie. Po szybkim prysznicu wgramolił się pod kołdrę i uśmiechnął do Johnny’ego, który posłał mu buziaka z kanapy. Zasypiał z uśmiechem na ustach i planem na poranek.

Pobudka przed Johnnym była wyzwaniem, ale Peter podołał. Uniósł się na ręce i zerknął na nagiego Johnny’ego, który leżał tyłem do niego na pościeli. Przesunął wzrokiem po jego ciele, ale zamiast objąć go i obudzić pocałunkami, aby mogli spędzić poranek na uprawianiu leniwego seksu, Peter wstał i po cichu podszedł do szafy. Wyciągnął z niej maskę Ghostface’a, założył na głowę i wrócił na łóżko. Położył się za Johnnym i poklepał go w pośladek.

— Dzień dobry — mruknął, przesuwając rękę po udzie Johnny’ego. — Pora wstawać — dodał, mimo że Johnny nie musiał nigdzie wychodzić. 

Johnny zamruczał, kiedy Peter podrapał go od kolana do pośladka. Odwrócił się do Petera i uniósł głowę, jakby chciał go pocałować; Peter wstrzymał oddech, kiedy Johnny rozchylił powieki.

— Kurwa mać! — wrzasnął Johnny i Peter miał tylko chwilę, aby uskoczyć, kiedy jego pajęczy zmysł dał znać o niebezpieczeństwie – Johnny zajął się ogniem. Peter zwijał się ze śmiechu na suficie, patrząc na Johnny’ego, unoszącego się w połowie drogi między łóżkiem a kanapą. — Peter! — warknął Johnny, kiedy dotarło do niego, co tak właściwie się stało. Peter ściągnął maskę i nadal się śmiał. — Odbiło ci?! Chciałeś, żebym spalił cały loft?!

— Ach, słońce moje — wydusił Peter, lądując na ziemi. — Dobrze wiem, że potrafisz nad sobą zapanować. — Wyszczerzył się do Johnny’ego, który stał już na podłodze, ale sam nie wyglądał na rozbawionego. — No weź, przyznaj, że to było zabawne.

Johnny prychnął i bez słowa poszedł do łazienki, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Peter nadal chichotał i nie przejął się aż tak bardzo brakiem szansy na poranny seks, bo był w znakomitym humorze.

sss

Johnny patrzył zniesmaczony, jak Peter wsuwa dłoń w spodnie od piżamy i dosłownie drapie się po jajach, a potem tą samą ręką wpycha tosta do ust. Nadal się dziwił, że wczoraj Peter w ogóle miał siłę, aby wstać wcześnie tylko po to, aby wystraszyć Johnny’ego, a jednak teraz wyglądał, jakby jeszcze nie do końca się obudził. Johnny tylko westchnął, kiedy Peter zabrał kubek kawy i, nadal przeżuwając tost, skierował się do łazienki, nawet nie zauważając, że Johnny powoli wyssał ciepło z kawy, aby nie była zbyt gorąca. Johnny miał plany co do tej kawy. 

Powoli szedł za Peterem, gotowy najpierw udawać, że idzie usiąść na kanapę, a kiedy Peter minął ich salon – że kieruje się do szafy. Na szczęście Peter był jeszcze nie do końca obudzony, więc wszedł do łazienki bez oglądania się na Johnny’ego, który odczekał dziesięć sekund, po czym podszedł do drzwi i zgasił światło. Peter nie miał nawet okazji zareagować, bo Johnny skierował ciepło do pomieszczenia w odpowiednie miejsca, powodując, że ukryte petardy zaczęły wybuchać. Rozłożył je tam wcześniej, kiedy sam korzystał z łazienki, więc miał doskonałą możliwość, aby odpłacić się za wczorajszy poranek. Wiedział, że zmysł Petera nie ostrzeże go przed zagrożeniem, bo petardy nie stanowiły zagrożenia – miały za zadanie jedynie zaskoczyć.

Odsunął się od drzwi, kiedy petardy ucichły. Po chwili ze środka wyszedł Peter z kamienną miną. Johnny nie wiedział, jak zareagował na wybuchy, ale sądząc po tym, że nie tylko jego klatka piersiowa, ale także twarz oraz włosy były mokre od kawy, domyślił się, że Peter zarówno podskoczył, jak i potem uciekł na sufit, rozlewając wszystko z kubka na niemal całego siebie. 

— Ojej — mruknął teatralnie Johnny, sięgając chusteczki z półki niedaleko i wycierając nimi twarz Petera. — Czyżby coś cię zaskoczyło, kochanie? — zapytał niewinnie, mrugając powiekami. Przysunął się i pocałował Petera krótko, po czym zadowolony odszedł, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

— Będziesz musiał posprzątać! — burknął za nim Peter. 

— Było warto! — odkrzyknął Johnny, puszczając mu oczko przez ramię. Wkurzona mina, którą był w stanie zauważyć chwilę przed tym, jak Peter zatrzasnął się w łazience, wynagrodziła mu ten czas, który spędzi na sprzątaniu. Teraz wolał w końcu sam coś zjeść i delektować się tym, że udało mu się nabrać Petera i wyrównać rachunki. 

sss

Peter wykorzystał chwilę w łazience na uspokojenie się i szybki prysznic. Nie miał za dużo czasu na powolne budzenie się jak zwykle, bo nie miał w planach prysznica, a klejenie się od kawy przez cały dzień średnio mu się uśmiechało. Całą poranną toaletę załatwił więc tak szybko, jak tylko się dało.. Gdy wypadł z łazienki z mokrymi włosami, zobaczył Johnny’ego na boso, ale ubranego w dżinsy i koszulkę, siedzącego na łóżku. Johnny wstał, widząc Petera, i odszedł na bok, aby ten mógł się ubrać w przygotowane przez niego ubrania. 

— Trzymam kciuki, żeby dzisiaj dzieciaki nie dały ci popalić — powiedział Johnny i wysuszył włosy Petera, uśmiechając się. — Nie spóźnisz się, spokojnie — dodał, kiedy Peter podskakiwał na jednej nodze, aby na drugą założyć skarpetkę. 

— Cały czas zapominasz, że w mieście są korki i Peter Parker ich nie ominie — rzucił. Szedł już do drzwi, próbując zawiązać krawat, ale jak na złość mu nie wychodziło. 

— Wiem, że masz ze sobą pajęczynę — mówił Johnny. Zdążył dojść do kuchni po termos i przynieść go do Petera. — Trzymaj. — Wcisnął mu termos w ręce i sam zawiązał mu krawat. Peter patrzył na niego i czuł rozlewający się na ustach uśmiech, bo było to takie miłe, takie ciepłe… 

Ale to nie znaczy, że Peter tak szybko zapomniał incydent z rana. Wolną ręką złapał torbę z wieszaka i szybko wyciągnął z niej wyrzutnię sieci, a następnie posmarował nią klamkę. Johnny właśnie skończył wiązać jego krawat, więc Peter schował wyrzutnię i przysunął się do niego, aby go pocałować. Johnny mruknął cicho z zadowoleniem, kładąc dłonie na jego piersi i oddając pocałunek. Odsunął się i zauważył, że Peter ma zajęte ręce – w jednej trzymał torbę, w drugiej termos – więc otworzył mu drzwi.

— Przyjemnego nauczania — powiedział i uśmiechnął się, a Peter nie mógł się powstrzymać przed pocałowaniem go jeszcze raz, zanim wyszedł.

Czekał. Nie minęły dwie sekundy od zamknięcia drzwi, kiedy ze środka wydobył się oburzony wrzask Johnny’ego: 

— Peterze Parkerze!

Peter uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zarzucił torbę na ramię, po czym szybko czmychnął sprzed drzwi, gdyby Johnny’emu czasem zachciało się je otworzyć i posłać w jego stronę kule ognia. Sieć, którą przykleił Johnny’ego do klamki, była odporna na ogień, więc Johnny będzie musiał spędzić godzinę przy drzwiach, dopóki ta sieć się nie roztopi.

sss

Tylko przez chwilę Johnny’ego kusiło podpalenie drzwi, aby się uwolnić, ale i tak nie mógłby puścić klamki, więc po kilku głębszych oddechach usiadł na wycieraczce i po prostu czekał. 

Jedynym plusem tego, że Peter zdecydował się atakować go na każdym kroku, było to, że przestał go męczyć pytaniami o prezent. Dla Johnny’ego urodziny przestały mieć tak wielkie znaczenie – a przynajmniej jego własne. Po spędzeniu dwóch lat w Negative Zone, gdzie na Ziemi tak naprawdę minęło mniej czasu, czuł się trochę… oderwany od tej rzeczywistości, w której żyli wszyscy inni. O ile nie miał nic przeciwko imprezie urodzinowej, to naprawdę nie potrzebował prezentu, zwłaszcza od Petera. 

Zwłaszcza od Petera, który wywołał wojnę. Johnny swoimi petardami chciał się tylko odegrać, aby byli kwita, ale Peter najwyraźniej uznał, że tak nie może być. Ale cóż, Johnny nie miał nic przeciwko takiej małej wojnie; może ona w końcu przegoni z głowy Petera myśli o prezencie. 

Johnny rozejrzał się, aby znaleźć jakąś inspirację do kolejnego żartu. Uderzył potylicą w drzwi, kiedy nic nie rzuciło mu się w oczy. Szarpnął dłoń, ale nadal była przyklejona do klamki, więc tylko westchnął. Nie chcąc się tak szybko poddawać, pokręcił głową i rozejrzał się ponownie, tym razem myśląc o tym, że niekoniecznie musi używać swoich mocy, aby zasadzka się udała. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy jego wzrok spoczął na kapciach Petera. Będzie musiał się trochę powysilać i pogimnastytkować, ale przynajmniej połączy przyjemne z pożytecznym – zrobienie żartu Peterowi ze sprzątaniem.

Kiedy w końcu sieć Petera rozpuściła się, Johnny wstał i od razu poszedł po narzędzia. Wwiercanie się w podłogę na pewno spowoduje, że nie odzyskają kaucji za loft, ale i tak nie spodziewali się, że z siłą Petera i mocami Johnny’ego przetrwają bez zniszczeń, dlatego Johnny nie przejmował się tym jakoś szczególnie. Udało mu się znaleźć odpowiednie śruby i przymocował kapcie Petera do podłogi. Schował wiertarkę, podwinął rękawy i zabrał się za sprzątanie rzeczy z podłogi, aby móc zwinąć dywany i chodnik. Pozamiatał, ale na razie powstrzymał się z myciem posadzki. 

Poleciał do Baxter Building, aby podenerwować trochę Bena, ale nie zastał go. Zamiast tego Sue zaciągnęła go do pilnowania dzieci, a sama poszła z Jen na zakupy. Uprzedził ją, że musi być w domu o drugiej, na co tylko uśmiechnęła się i pokiwała głową. Pewnie myślała, że spieszy się, aby przywitać Petera w domu z otwartymi ramionami, a nie po to, aby zdążyć przygotować swój żart. Jak się okazało, o drugiej Reed wychynął z laboratorium, więc Johnny mógł polecieć do mieszkania. Wysłał Peterowi SMSa z listą zakupów, po czym wymył podłogę. Rozsiadł się przed telewizorem i czekał. Przygryzł dolną wargę, kiedy niedługo potem usłyszał otwierane drzwi.

— Siedziałeś cały czas w domu i nie mogłeś sam zrobić zakupów? 

Johnny uśmiechnął się do Petera, który trzymał w ramionach dwie torby z jedzeniem. Domyślał się, że w normalnej sytuacji Peter właśnie z tego powodu pewnie nie pofatygowałby się do sklepu, ale być może stwierdził, że udobrucha tym złość Johnny’ego za przyklejenie go do klamki.

— Podłoga jest mokra, ale nawet się nie waż skakać po suficie — powiedział Johnny, podpierając głowę dłonią. Jeśli Peter był skłonny zrobić zakupy, to może i posłucha go tym razem. 

Uśmiechnął się, widząc, jak Peter ściąga buty i szuka wzrokiem kapci. Wstrzymał oddech, kiedy je znalazł, i… 

Johnny zwinął się na kanapie ze śmiechu, kiedy Peter próbował zrobić krok i stracił na moment równowagę, a chcąc ją odzyskać, odwrócił się na plecy, aby uratować zakupy przed zmiażdżeniem czy upadkiem, przez co upadł na ziemię i wyrwał z podłogi kapcie – jeden ze śrubą, drugi bez. 

Johnny uspokoił się dopiero wtedy, kiedy Peter z zaciętą miną pochylił się nad nim. Posłał mu szeroki uśmiech, zadowolony, że wszystko poszło po jego myśli. Ani przez chwilę nie bał się złości Petera, co ten musiał wyczytać z jego twarzy, bo tylko prychnął.

— Coś ci się przyczepiło do podłogi? — zapytał niewinnie Johnny.

Zaśmiał się znowu, kiedy Peter bez słowa podniósł go, przerzucił sobie przez ramię i zaniósł na łóżko. Czując pocałunki na twarzy, w końcu się uspokoił, obejmując Petera za szyję i przyciągając bliżej. Chichotał już potem z całkiem innego, o wiele przyjemniejszego powodu.

sss

Najlepsza rzecz, jaką można rozproszyć Johnny’ego, to oczywiście seks. Przydaje się również, aby go wymęczyć na tyle, aby zaraz potem zasnął, zaspokojony i szczęśliwy. Dało to Peterowi możliwość na wyrwanie się i przygotowanie odwetu. Plecy już go nie bolały po tym upadku, ale ego nadal było trochę poharatane. 

Zrobił wcześniej zakupy, mając nadzieję, że Johnny przyjmie to jako gałązkę oliwną, ale wyglądało na to, że ta dziwna wymiana żartów nie skończy się za szybko. Dzięki temu jednak doskonale wiedział, co mają w kuchni i co Johnny może przygotować do jedzenia. Dlatego zabrał olej do garażu, przelał go do pustej butelki, a do starej wlał trochę przez siebie udoskonaloną zmodyfikowaną naftę. Wrócił do mieszkania, schował “olej” do szafki i na nowo położył się na łóżku, przytulając Johnny’ego.

Obudził się ze swojej drzemki, kiedy Johnny wyswobodził się z jego objęć. Peter udał, że nadal śpi, ale przyglądał się ukradkiem, jak Johnny zakłada bokserki i kieruje do kuchni tanecznym krokiem. Poczuł w piersi pewną prymitywną dumę, że potrafi zaspokoić swojego faceta na tyle, że ten z taką radością i lekkością kieruje się do kuchni, aby przygotować mu jedzenie. Jego ego poczuło się lepiej.

Powoli obrócił się na materacu, aby móc widzieć drugi koniec loftu, czyli część kuchenną. Johnny miał już założony czerwony fartuch i Peter uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie wyszyty na nim napis “CAUTION: Extremely Hot”. Gdyby nie to, że Peter chciał się na nim odegrać, pewnie byłby już w kuchni, klęcząc przed Johnnym, z głową pod fartuchem… 

Ach, Johnny sięgał po olej. Peter wyciągnął szyję, a nawet uniósł nieco głowę, aby lepiej widzieć. Wyspa w kuchni przeszkadzała mu dostrzec tyłek Johnny’ego, ale nic nie było w stanie zasłonić wybuchu, jaki nastąpił, kiedy Johnny wylał udoskonaloną naftę na rozgrzewającą się patelnię. Dopiero wtedy Peter usiadł i przeciągnął się na łóżku, czekając na reakcję Johnny’ego.

— To dosłownie nic mi nie zrobiło — zauważył Johnny, odwracając się powoli do Petera i krzyżując ramiona na piersi. 

— I tak się nabrałeś — odparł Peter, puszczając mu oczko, posyłając mu buziaka i, zadowolony, znikając w łazience.

sss

Johnny nie był jakoś specjalnie wrednym człowiekiem… Cóż. Nieprawda. Jego złośliwość w stosunku do Bena i Petera – zwłaszcza Petera – wynikała z miłości. A że to, co robił, wydawało się niekiedy wredne, wynikało z tego, że nie lubił przegrywać w niczym, więc kiedy się zdenerwował, to wychodziła z niego wredota. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że później będzie żałować swoich działań, ale w tej chwili nie zwracał na to uwagi.

W tej chwili wolał odpłacić się Peterowi, więc wyciągnął z lodówki tort lodowy i podszedł z nim do drzwi łazienki. Teraz nie obchodziło go, że pewnie Peter na nowo zacznie myśleć o jego urodzinach i zacznie męczyć go pytaniami o prezent. Johnny’emu po prostu nie podobało się to, jak szybko Peter był w stanie odpowiedzieć na jego żarty, więc postanowił wykorzystać jedną z najstarszych sztuczek znanych ludzkości – i schował się za drzwiami.

— Wiesz co — zaczął Peter, wychodząc z łazienki — myślałem, że cho…

Nie dokończył, bo Johnny po prostu uderzył go tortem w twarz.

— Za dużo myślisz — powiedział mu. Posłał mu buziaka i poszedł do kuchni, aby przygotować kanapki.

— Żadne z nas nie zadowoli się słownym rozejmem, co? — rzucił za nim Peter. 

Johnny odwrócił się i uśmiechnął.

— Jak dla mnie jesteśmy teraz kwita. W końcu ty zacząłeś. 

Peter bez słowa wrócił do łazienki, zapewne aby wejść pod prysznic i zmyć z siebie tort. A Johnny wiedział, że nie powinien opuszczać swojej gardy, bo dla Petera to jeszcze nie był koniec.


	2. Day 3 - Domesticity | Dzień 3 - Domatorstwo

Następne kilka dni minęło spokojnie. Johnny nadal miał się na baczności, ale nie wyglądało na to, aby Peter planował w najbliższym czasie czymś go zaskoczyć. Czuł się na tyle pewnie, że zostawił Petera w mieszkaniu, a sam udał się do garażu popracować pod maską, bo wtedy czuł się rozluźniony i spokojny. Samochód był w jak najlepszej kondycji, nic nie wskazywało na jakiekolwiek problemy, ale Johnny postanowił i tak go dopieścić.

Dolewał właśnie płynu do chłodnicy, kiedy usłyszał odgłos klaksonu – nie spodziewał się tego zupełnie, bo nie zauważył, aby ktokolwiek wszedł do garażu. Wystraszył się na tyle, że podskoczył nieco, uderzając głową w maskę. Usłyszał stłumiony śmiech, kiedy odstawiał butlę z płynem, a zamknąwszy maskę, zauważył nadal śmiejącego się Petera na przednim siedzeniu. Nic dziwnego, że nikogo nie zauważył, skoro Peter mógł chodzić po suficie.

— A już myślałem… — westchnął Johnny. Peter musiał go zrozumieć, bo posłał mu chytry uśmiech i niewinnie zamrugał powiekami. Johnny opuścił maskę, a następnie wyciągnął kluczyki z kieszeni i zamknął Petera w samochodzie. — Nie obchodzi mnie, że chcesz wyjść, ale jeśli zniszczysz ten samochód, śpisz na kanapie przez rok — powiedział dobitnie, kiedy zauważył, że Peter nie wyglądał wcale na przejętego.

— Ej no — mruknął Peter, rozglądając się już z większym niepokojem. — To niesprawiedliwe.

— Nie chcę widzieć ani jednego zadrapania, Pete — oświadczył. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy Peter skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Szybko jednak zmarszczył brwi, bo mina Petera drastycznie się zmieniła. — Pete? — zapytał, opierając ręce na masce, aby lepiej widzieć, co jego facet planuje. 

Peter najwyraźniej właśnie na to czekał. Nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z Johnnym, puścił mu oczko i szybko pozbył się koszulki. Johnny mógł tylko zamrugać, kiedy Peter wyciągnął się w górę, powoli rozpiął rozporek, a następnie przeszedł na tylne siedzenie. Dopiero kiedy rzucił swoje spodnie na przód samochodu, Johnny był w stanie otrząsnąć się i podejść bliżej. Zajrzał do środka i uśmiechnął się na widok, który zastał. Peter leżał na tylnym siedzeniu, z rękoma założonymi za głowę i rozszerzonymi nogami zgiętymi w kolanach; wyglądał jak danie przygotowane specjalnie dla Johnny’ego.

— Chcesz? — zapytał Peter, wyprężając się i pozując. — Możesz mieć.

Johnny chciał. Johnny bardzo chciał. Dlatego nie zawahał się przed otwarciem drzwi i wszedł na czworakach do Petera, między jego uda. Zawisł nad nim i ucieszył się, że Peter nie tylko nie wyrzucił go z samochodu, ale najwyraźniej odłożył odwet na potem i zarzucił ręce za jego szyję, aby przyciągnąć go do siebie.

— Chcesz — rzucił Pete radośnie, zanim go pocałował. Jedynym potwierdzeniem ze strony Johnny’ego było naparcie na niego biodrami. 

Uwielbiał, kiedy miał go w objęciach, a czuł się szczególnie doceniony, kiedy Pete ściskał go udami tak jak teraz – jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać, jakby chciał zatrzymać Johnny'ego jak najbliżej przy sobie, jakby nie chciał się z nim już nigdy rozstawać.

Albo po prostu był napalony. Johnny to też uwielbiał, bo dzięki temu również był w centrum uwagi Petera, a Johnny zawsze chciałby być w centrum uwagi, więc jeśli napalony Pete mu dostarczał tego uczucia – z dodatkową przyjemnością pochodzącą z seksu i bliskości – to kimże Johnny jest, aby się temu opierać?

— Chcę — wyszeptał Peterowi do ucha, po czym przygryzł je lekko i polizał. Poczuł jego palce wsuwające się pod koszulkę, więc cofnął się, aby klęczeć przed nim, i pozbył się jej. — Nogi razem — rzucił, a kiedy Peter posłuchał, ściągnął z niego bieliznę i odrzucił ją na przednie siedzenie. Patrzył na leżące przed nim ciało i podziwiał je; na Petera zawsze przyjemnie się patrzyło, zwłaszcza kiedy był bez ubrania.

— Będziesz się tylko gapił? Mam zacząć sam? — zapytał Pete, przesuwając dłoń na swoją pierś i szczypiąc sutek.

— Nie, nie — odpowiedział od razu Johnny, pochylając się nad nim i całując go. — Nie dam bawić się moimi zabawkami.

Peter roześmiał się i przesunął dłonie wzdłuż ciała Johnny'ego do jego bioder.

— Twoimi? Zabawkami? — rzucił zaczepnie, przesuwając jedną rękę na brzuch Johnny'ego, a drugą na jego pośladek. — To może ja wyciągnę swoje i pobawimy się razem? — dodał, zsuwając dłoń z brzucha w spodnie Johnny'ego i obejmując palcami jego erekcję.

— Jestem za — odparł Johnny, przygryzając jego dolną wargę. Musiał oprzeć się ręką o drzwi za głową Petera, ale i tak zaryzykował utratę równowagi, aby złapać owinięte wokół swojego pasa udo i zacisnąć na nim dłoń. — Nie mam żadnego lubrykantu — mruknął, całując i wylizując szyję Petera.

— Nie masz tu jakichś olejów?

Johnny uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i zniesmaczoną miną.

— Nie ma mowy, Pete — zarządził. Jęknął, kiedy Peter zacisnął na nim dłoń.

— To co proponujesz?

Johnny wyciągnął się, aby go pocałować, po czym wysunął się z samochodu i pociągnął Petera za biodra. Kucnął przed otwartymi drzwiami i zaczął z entuzjazmem wylizywać erekcję Petera.

— Och, to proponujesz — wyrzucił z siebie Pete, zapierając się rękoma na oparciach siedzeń po obu stronach.

— Jakieś zastrzeżenia? — zapytał zaczepnie Johnny, wycałowując jego penisa. Kiedy Pete pokręcił głową, Johnny objął ustami jego główkę i possał lekko, cofając się, aby na nowo go polizać, zanim wrócił do ssania. 

Wiedział, że za długo w tej pozycji nie wytrzyma, więc starał się brać coraz więcej penisa między wargi. Nie tracił równowagi tylko dlatego, że ściskał w dłoniach napięte uda Petera.

— Nn... nie boisz się, że po... poplamię tapi-tapicerkę? — wydyszał Pete, ale Johnny w odpowiedzi tylko uszczypnął go w udo. — Och. Och, Johnny. Johnnn...! Johnny...

Z mokrym odgłosem Johnny odsunął się od penisa Petera i uśmiechnął, kiedy usłyszał zawiedziony jęk.

— Usiądź — powiedział, popychając nogi Petera, a kiedy ten podniósł się do siadu i przesunął, aby zająć miejsce normalnie na siedzeniu, Johnny znowu wszedł do środka i usiadł na nim okrakiem.

Peter od razu objął go, przysunął bliżej siebie i zaczął całować, powodując, że Johnny niemal całkowicie zapomniał o tym, co zaplanował. 

— Mm, Pete — westchnął w końcu, odchylając głowę. Peter po prostu zsunął usta na jego szyję, wsuwając palce za spodnie Johnny'ego, aby dotknąć skóry. — Pete, zrób mi trochę miejsca — mruknął Johnny, próbując się trochę odsunąć. Kiedy mu na to pozwolono, bez wahania wsunął rękę między ich ciała. Najpierw wyciągnął swoją erekcję ze spodni, zahaczając je za swoimi jądrami, a potem objął dłonią penisa swojego i Petera, zaczynając im obciągać.

Siedząc na jego udach był wyższy od Petera, więc doskonale widział jego wykrzywioną przyjemnością twarz, zarumienione policzki, przymknięte oczy i uchylone usta. Pochylił się, aby polizać wargę Petera, za co ten odwdzięczył się złapaniem go za biodra, aby nim kierować, ale także przyciągnięciem go do pocałunku. Johnny oparł się wolną dłonią o ramię Petera, poddając się jego sile, próbując złapać narzucany mu rytm, ale wyglądało na to, że Pete już nawet nie mógł utrzymać tempa, bo co chwilę je zmieniał. Johnny więc zacisnął na nich dłoń i rozluźnił się, pozwalając, aby Pete robił z jego ciałem co tylko chciał.

— Johnny — wydusił cicho Peter, kiedy w końcu doszedł. Johnny nie był daleko w tyle, jęcząc i odchylając głowę, kiedy poczuł swój orgazm. Opadł na Petera, obejmując go za szyję i wzdychając cicho, czując obejmujące go ramiona. — Johnny — powtórzył Peter już normalnym głosem.

— Mm?

— Naprawdę nie spodziewałem się, że nabierzesz się na żart z klaksonem.

Johnny zamarł, a po chwili przesunął ręce tak, aby dłońmi obejmować szyję Petera. Odsunął się, aby móc spojrzeć mu w twarz.

— Mam wielką ochotę cię teraz udusić, wiesz?

Peter posłał mu szeroki uśmiech, zupełnie niczym się nie przejmując. Johnny wiedział, że musi zrobić coś spektakularnego, aby się na nim odegrać i w końcu zetrzeć ten uśmieszek z jego twarzy.

sss

— Pete?

— Hm? — Peter uniósł głowę znad poprawianych sprawdzianów. Johnny opierał się o wyspę w kuchni, popijając herbatę z kubka.

— Nadal nie wiesz, co mi sprawić na urodziny?

Peter wiedział. Wpadł na pomysł podczas wizyty w Baxter Building. Johnny podśmiewał się wtedy z udawanej złości Sue na Reeda, który zapomniał opuścić klapy w łazience i brał Sue na poważnie, nie zauważając, że ona się z nim tylko droczy, a jednocześnie cieszy się z uwagi, jaką poświęca jej Reed.

— Co masz na myśli? — zapytał, zamiast odpowiedzieć Johnny'emu, bo wolał trzymać karty przy sobie.

Johnny odstawił kubek na blat i podszedł do niego. Peter odsunął się od biurka, doskonale wiedząc, że Johnny chce mu usiąść na kolanach – co też i zrobił, a Peter objął go w talii. Nie bał się, że Johnny planuje jakiś żart, bo uważnie śledził jego ruchy – to raz, a dwa – nie chciał żyć jak jakiś paranoik.

— Dawno nie byliśmy na randce — oznajmił Johnny, po czym zmarszczył brwi. — Nie, tu nie chodzi o randkę. Po prostu... Chcę spędzić z tobą czas. Możemy coś zjeść, a potem obejrzeć film...

— Czyli restauracja i kino? — upewnił się Peter, ale Johnny pokręcił głową.

— Nie. Nie chcę, żeby nas poznali i przeszkadzali. Co powiesz na kolację i film w domu?

Peter pocałował go w policzek.

— Z chęcią — odpowiedział, chociaż trybiki w jego głowie pracowały na najwyższych obrotach. 

— Przygotuję wszystko — dodał Johnny, potwierdzając przypuszczenia Petera, że owszem, coś się kroi.

— To twoje urodziny, Johnny, nie powinieneś...

— Ale chcę, Pete. — Johnny złapał jego twarz w dłonie i pocałował go. — Chcę, abyśmy spędzili razem przyjemny wieczór, a wiem, że będziesz zmęczony, bo masz wywiadówkę.

Johnny miał rację. Peter próbował zmienić termin, ale szkoła odgórnie narzuciła mu datę i najwyraźniej “urodziny mojego partnera” nie były dostatecznym powodem, aby ją zmienić. Z drugiej strony pozwolenie Johnny’emu na przygotowanie wieczoru wiązało się z byciem czujnym przez cały czas… Ach. Peter pocałował go, mentalnie machnąwszy ręką na to wszystko, bo nawet jeśli Johnny będzie chciał wykorzystać swoje urodziny, aby sobie z niego zażartować, to miał takie prawo. Peter będzie ostrożny i może uda mu się uniknąć tego, co Johnny zaplanuje. Bez problemu.

Trzymał się tej myśli cały dzień, najpierw podczas nauczania, potem podczas rozmów z rodzicami. Był trochę spięty, kiedy wracał do domu, ale powiedziało się A, to trzeba powiedzieć i B. 

Wszedł do loftu powoli i zatrzymał się na chwilę w drzwiach. Mieszkanie było rozświetlone kilkunastoma (kilkudziesięcioma?) świecami rozłożonymi w różnych miejscach. Między kanapą a częścią kuchenną stał rozłożony stół, a na nim wino, parę dań i jeszcze więcej świec. Johnny miał na sobie ciemne spodnie i wyprasowaną koszulę. Siedział przy stole i pokiwał Peterowi z uśmiechem.

— Masz urodziny, nie musiałeś… — zaczął Peter, kładąc torbę na ziemi i ściągając buty.

— Moje urodziny, mogę robić, co chcę — wszedł mu w słowo Johnny. Nie wstał od stołu, tylko wodził za Peterem wzrokiem, kiedy ten ściągnął marynarkę i podchodził do niego. — A chciałem przygotować dla nas coś więcej niż zwykłą kolację.

— Mhm — mruknął Peter, zbyt zajęty katalogowaniem wszystkiego, co miał w zasięgu wzroku. Chciał, aby ten wieczór był szczególny, i byłaby to idealna okazja, gdyby nie to, że ich mała wojna jeszcze się nie zakończyła. To dlatego podszedłszy do stołu ukucnął, odchylił obrus i zajrzał pod blat. Jedyne co zobaczył to bose stopy Johnny’ego i jego nogi, jedna założona na drugą. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego, ale Johnny cały czas uśmiechał się lekko, jakby zachowanie Petera nie było niczym niezwykłym.

— Usiądziesz? — zaproponował, wskazując na krzesło naprzeciwko.

Peter zerknął na nie, a potem znowu na Johnny’ego i z powrotem na krzesło. Potrząsnął nim, używając nieco siły, aby sprawdzić, czy się nie rozpadnie, ale wyglądało na to, że z krzesłem było wszystko w porządku. Usiadł na nim i pokręcił głową; uznałby, że ma paranoję, gdyby nie brak reakcji Johnny’ego na jego zachowanie. Chwycił butelkę, aby nalać sobie wina… ale zamarł, kiedy kątem oka zobaczył, jak Johnny zmienia pozycję, opierając brodę na dłoni. Momentalnie odstawił butelkę i uniósł brwi, odchylając się na oparcie krzesła. Johnny uśmiechnął się i wstał, aby pochylić się nad stołem i rozlać wino zarówno sobie, jak i Peterowi, po czym napił się ze swojego kieliszka i puścił mu oczko.

Peterowi to wystarczyło, aby się rozluźnić. Nie znalazł niczego, co mogłoby mu zagrozić, nie widział niczego, czym Johnny chciałby sobie z niego zażartować, więc uspokoił się. Reakcje Johnny’ego również mógł wytłumaczyć tym, że Johnny był całkowicie świadomy, że Peter może czekać na jakiś atak z jego strony i dlatego nie wypominał mu tej ostrożności.

— Rodzice nie dali ci za bardzo popalić, mam nadzieję? — zapytał Johnny, nakładając sobie sałatkę. 

Peter pokręcił głową i zaczął opowiadać, jak minął mu dzień, chcąc rozładować atmosferę, zanim przejdzie do prezentu. Już rano złożył Johnny’emu życzenia i zrobił mu loda, teraz tylko wypadałoby… 

Pajęczy zmysł dał mu szansę na reakcję, ale ostatnimi czasy pierwszą rzeczą, jaką robił Peter po takim ostrzeżeniu, było upewnienie się, że to Johnny nie jest w potrzebie, dlatego wstał i wyciągnął szyję, aby wyjrzeć za okna za Johnnym, ale poza tym nie ruszył się z miejsca. Poskutkowało to tym, że chwilę później poczuł wylewające się na niego wiadro wody.

sss

Zadowolony z siebie Johnny uśmiechał się szeroko i przyglądał, jak Peter stoi w bezruchu i ocieka wodą. Jego biała koszula stała się przezroczysta i przylegająca dokładnie do ciała, więc to był kolejny plus udanego żartu. Johnny zagryzł wargę z radości; kiedy Peter zaczął rozglądać się po mieszkaniu, Johnny był pewien, że spojrzy również w górę i wszystko się wyda, ale nie – Peter ograniczył się do sprawdzenia stołu. Wiadro z wodą, które Johnny zainstalował nad jego głową, pozostało niezauważone, dzięki czemu Johnny mógł podpalić podtrzymującą je linkę w momencie, kiedy Peter opuścił swoją gardę i najmniej spodziewał się ataku. 

Upił łyk wina, kiedy Peter w końcu się poruszył. Patrzył, jak Pete odgarnia mokre włosy do tyłu i wzdycha, a następnie unosi wzrok na Johnny’ego. Ten posłał mu buziaka i zakręcił winem w kieliszku, bo był naprawdę z siebie dumny. Uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy, a Peter…

Peter sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej małe pudełko. Uśmiech Johnny’ego powoli zniknął, zastąpiony zaskoczeniem i niedowierzaniem. Czy Peter naprawdę…?

Patrzył, jak Peter powoli podchodzi do niego i klęka na jednym kolanie. Johnny przyłożył złączone dłonie do twarzy i nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.

— Jonathanie Lowellu Spencerze Storm — zaczął Peter, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust, kiedy Johnny nie mógł się powstrzymać i prychnął, słysząc wszystkie te imiona. — Nikt inny nie da mi tyle ciepła, co ty. — Johnny wywrócił oczami, a Peter puścił mu oczko. — Nie wyobrażam sobie nikogo innego, z kim mógłbym sobie pozwolić na wszystko, na co sobie pozwalam przy tobie, i kto mimo to wytrzymałby ze mną, nie mówiąc już o dotrzymywaniu mi kroku. Jesteś dla mnie słońcem, wokół którego orbituję, i chciałbym, abyś myślał o mnie jak o swojej rodzinie. Dlatego… — Peter otworzył pudełko.

Johnny spojrzał na oferowaną mu obrączkę. Była złota, z pięcioma diamentami – Johnny odmówił myślenia, że Peter sprezentowałby mu jakieś podróbki. Część z diamentami była nieco wysunięta, ale nie za mocno. Johnny chciał mieć ten pierścionek na palcu już-teraz-zaraz.

— Wyjdziesz za mnie, Johnny? — zapytał Peter.

Johnny uniósł głowę; Peter nadal ociekał wodą, ale patrzył na niego z miłością i nadzieją, a może także nutką niepewności… Jakby Johnny był w stanie mu odmówić. 

Uśmiechnął się i wysunął dłoń do Petera.

— Zobaczymy, czy pasuje — odpowiedział z uniesionymi brwiami. 

Peter jęknął teatralnie, ale posłusznie wyciągnął obrączkę, odłożył pudełko na blat i wsunął pierścionek na serdeczny palec Johnny’ego.

— Pasuje — powiedział Peter, trzymając dłoń Johnny’ego w swojej. — Dobrze się spisałem?

— Bardzo dobrze — odparł Johnny. Zsunął się z krzesła na podłogę, aby klęknąć przed Peterem i zarzucić ręce za jego szyję. — Oczywiście, że za ciebie wyjdę, Pete — dodał, gdyby jego odpowiedź nie była jasna lub gdyby Peter po prostu chciał ją usłyszeć.

— Johnny — mruknął Peter, obejmując go. — Johnny — powtórzył, przykładając dłoń do jego policzka i całując go.

Johnny westchnął w jego usta, oddając pocałunek i myśląc, że z chęcią przyzwyczai się do myśli, że kiedy wezmą ślub, Pete oficjalnie będzie jego. 

— Peter Storm — mruknął Johnny. Tak jak się spodziewał, Peter nie zareagował pozytywnie: prychnął i uszczypnął go, na co Johnny roześmiał się i przytulił do niego mocniej. 

— Johnny Parker — wyszeptał mu do ucha Peter, a Johnny wywrócił oczami i zachichotał.

— Jeszcze o tym pogadamy — odpowiedział. — Ale teraz kolacja nam stygnie. 

— Nie masz więcej niespodzianek? — zapytał Peter, wstając z podłogi i podciągając Johnny’ego w górę. Ten pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi. — Kolacja i film, a jutro wizyta w Baxterze i u cioci May?

Johnny pokiwał głową i cmoknął Petera. Wiedział, że to na pewno nie koniec tej wojny między nimi, ale przynajmniej na jakiś czas mają rozejm. Narzeczeństwo ma z tym wiele wspólnego.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
